Tout commença par un Sourire
by Mythomorphia
Summary: Au septième jour, le monde d'Adam et Eve bascula ; le leur également, et ils n'ont rien vu venir. Son Plan est ineffable, après tout.
1. Au Commencement

Bonsoir :3

Avec fébrilité, je me lance dans l'aventure de _Good Omens_, que j'ai un peu trop aimé pour mon propre bien. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de ma tête, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Notamment cette toute première scène de la série. Je jette donc mon pavé dans la mare.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est la propriété de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

**Note :** Je me base uniquement sur la série.

* * *

Tout commença, et tout se terminera, dans un jardin.

**o**

Sa curiosité l'a perdu deux fois. La première fois, elle l'avait fait Chuter la seconde fois, elle l'avait poussé à rencontrer Aziraphale.

Était-ce véritablement sa faute ? Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt blâmer le hasard ? Après tout, il s'était contenté de poser des questions aux mauvaises personnes, puis il avait été choisi pour semer la pagaille dans Son précieux jardin. Son mot à dire, personne ne s'en était soucié. Condamné, puis élu. Une fois, après une journée particulièrement ennuyeuse, l'esprit vagabond hanté par une silhouette lumineuse et un sourire candide, il s'était dit qu'Elle avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Une fois. Juste une fois. Et cette réflexion a duré très, très longtemps. Parce que, évidemment, le hasard n'existe pas.

Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu'un ange tel qu'Aziraphale et un démon tel que Crowley se retrouvent tout deux empêtrés dans la dure tâche de jouer de leurs influences sur la Terre, ensemble, dès le jardin d'Eden – ou le jardin d'enfants, la différence lui est encore ardue ? Plus il y pensait, plus elles lui paraissaient infimes. Voire inexistantes. Improbables.

**o**

Sa compassion lui fit défier le Plan divin par deux fois. La première fois, elle manqua de lui attirer le courroux du Tout-Puissant la seconde fois, elle le poussa à accepter la compagnie de Crowley.

Il avait pris ces décisions en toute conscience. Il s'était toujours distingué par une vision différente de ses pairs, une vision qui l'avait un peu écarté de cette foule dense de plumes éclatantes, lui, l'ange qui ne voulait pas se battre. Qui avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque des ailes avaient brûlé pour avoir osé poser des questions. Qui avait éprouvé une profonde miséricorde pour ces êtres humains fragiles, encore tout vacillants, qui n'avaient rien demandé et s'étaient retrouvés là, au cœur d'une guerre d'egos mal embouchés, et s'étaient fait punir injustement pour ne pas avoir compris les règles d'un jeu qu'on ne leur a jamais expliqué. Une fois, après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, l'esprit fatigué hanté par une silhouette sombre et un sourire malin, il s'était dit qu'Elle avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Puis il s'était morigéné. Et l'avait pensé, encore, et encore. Parce que, évidemment, son Plan divin était aussi infaillible qu'ineffable.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications à ce qu'un démon tel que Crowley et un ange tel qu'Aziraphale se soient trouvés au même endroit, au même moment, au Commencement, pour cheminer jusqu'à l'Apocalypse – qu'ils avortèrent malgré leurs allégeances à deux camps qui l'appelait de leurs vœux. En tout cas, il s'agissait là de la conclusion à laquelle son cheminement l'avait mené, après tous ces siècles à croiser, recroiser, chercher, rechercher, sentir, ressentir l'autre, et il s'y accrochait, parce qu'il avait confiance. Après tout, ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer, n'avait gagné. Eux, si.

**o**

Tout commença, et tout se terminera, par un sourire.


	2. Le Jardin d'Eden

**Note : **Ce chapitre reprend la toute première scène de la série.

* * *

Crowly est attiré par sa chaleur. Elle irradie de lui comme le soleil réchauffe le sol riche et fertile du jardin, embrasse l'herbe tendre, caresse les arbres aux branches déployées telles des ailes, se réverbère sur le sable stérile de la toute jeune Terre, par-delà le mur. Elle semble partout, tout autour, s'étendant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ondule sur le sol, grimpe paresseusement le mur et se faufile silencieusement à ses côtés. Il est curieux. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir un jour touché une aura si puissante et si douce à la fois, si réconfortante qu'elle lui donne envie de s'y lover là, tout au creux, en son sein, et d'y passer le reste de son éternité en ronflant de contentement.

Pour sauver un peu les apparences, il s'intéresse vaguement aux deux humains perdus dans l'immensité d'un désert qui s'étend jusqu'au bout du monde. Il affecte une mine ennuyée lorsqu'il prend une forme plus adaptée à la conversation, et étire ses ailes de charbon, un peu déplumées, un peu miteuses. Bien sûr, l'idée que l'autre pourrait vouloir le décapiter lui traverse l'esprit, mais il est bien trop paresseux et nonchalant, _bien trop curieux_, pour s'en soucier véritablement.

Comme quand il posait des questions, Là-Haut, avant.

Si l'ange s'agite soudainement en s'apercevant de sa présence, en l'observant se métamorphoser, il n'a cependant aucune réaction belliqueuse. Son aura frémit, Crowly y décèle une surprise sincère, pas une once de méfiance. Candide. Il se sent un peu galvanisé. L'ange, arraché à son souci des humains qu'il observe de son perchoir, semble proprement déchiré quant à la gestion de ses priorités : les humains ou le démon qui s'est posté à ses côtés ? Ça l'amuse un peu, mais pas beaucoup, parce que contre toute attente, il se sent un peu attristé de causer un trouble dans son aura si apaisante, si réconfortante, si douce. Le démon détourne un instant le regard, feignant d'observer les alentours.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un franc succès. »

Et c'est vrai. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quoique ce soit de particulier, mais certainement pas à ça. L'aura frémit de nouveau, il sent la fébrilité de l'ange et son incertitude quant à la posture à adopter. Il ne semble pas parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante puisqu'il répond :

« Je te demande pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je disais : ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai un franc succès. »

« Oui, oui… Oui, en effet. »

Crowly observe un instant de silence. Il se balance un peu, en observant l'ange à la dérobée. Sa tenue immaculée, ses ailes immaculées, même ses cheveux bouclés sont immaculés. Il a tout l'attirail du parfait petit angelot.

« Une réaction un peu disproportionnée, selon moi », reprend-il en tournant de nouveau son regard vers le désert. « Primo délinquant et tout ça. J'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi c'est mauvais pour eux de connaître la différence entre le Bien et le Mal ? »

Il pose encore des questions, il est curieux, il aimerait savoir. Il n'apprécie que peu ne pas comprendre. Ça le frustre. Ça le frustre de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Elle décide sans qu'ils ne voient rien venir. Et pourquoi ils doivent obéir aveuglément. Au moins, en Enfer, tout est clair : ils agissent pour l'emmerder. Et c'est tout.

« Ça doit bien… être mal, euh… »

« Crowly. »

« Crowly. Parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas tenté ces pauvres bougres. »

Ça ne le convainc pas. Il hausse une épaule, affiche une moue dubitative.

« M'ouais. On m'a simplement demandé d'aller semer la pagaille. »

« Oui, évidemment, tu es un démon. C'est dans ta nature. »

Evidemment. Réduit à sa plus simple expression. La parole d'un ange qui sonne très mal dans la bouche de celui-ci. Il décide de passer outre.

« Pas très subtil de la part du Tout-Puissant, quand même. Un arbre au beau milieu d'un jardin avec un panneau « ne pas toucher ». C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas le mettre au sommet d'une montagne… ou même sur la lune ! A se demander ce que Dieu mijote vraiment… »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas spéculer. Tout ça fait partie du Grand Plan. Nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre. »

Les mots sortent de sa bouche presque en se bousculant. L'ange a relevé le menton, dans une posture digne qui lui donne un air de clown, et débite son discours avec, pour la première fois, une assurance qui remonte de quelques degrés son aura troublée. Il est foncièrement convaincu de ce qu'il avance, la confiance qui consolide chacun de ses mots impressionne Crowly. Il ne doute pas d'Elle.

« C'est ineffable », ajoute-il.

« Le Grand Plan est ineffable ? »

« Eh oui. Il dépasse notre entendement, et il est impossible de l'exprimer avec des mots. »

Bien sûr, sinon personne n'aurait posé de questions, et personne n'aurait chuté, et il n'y aurait pas eu d'humains tentés dans Son précieux jardin parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de démons. Le démon se balance encore pensivement en étudiant l'ange à la lumière de ce tout nouvel aplomb, puis fronce les sourcils. Il a déjà oublié de quoi ils parlaient une seconde auparavant.

« Dis-moi, t'avais pas une épée de feu, toi ? »

L'aplomb s'évapore comme s'il avait soufflé dessus. Le menton de l'ange s'effondre un peu, perdant de sa superbe, alors qu'il détourne précipitamment le regard. Et son aura qui se trouble de nouveau, qui devient un peu lourde, un peu gênée. Embarrassée. Sur le coup, Crowly ne le ressent pas immédiatement, et continue à poser ses questions.

« Mais si, avec des flammes et tout… Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ? »

L'ange bégaie, défait. De plus en plus curieux. Le démon fronce les sourcils devant l'hypothèse improbable qu'il formule : « Attends, tu l'as déjà perdue ? »

« Non, je l'ai donnée », répond précipitamment l'ange, d'un débit si rapide que les mots manquent de se fondre les uns dans les autres.

Mais Crowly les comprend et son visage accuse la stupéfaction dans sa plus simple expression. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi saisi.

« T'as fait quoi ?! »

« Je leur ai donné l'épée ! » L'ange a l'air désespéré, au bord de l'apoplexie. « Il y a des bêtes sauvages, et il va faire terriblement dehors et en plus elle est enceinte, alors je leur ai dit « tenez, prenez cette épée de feu, ne me remerciez pas, et ne soyez plus là au coucher du soleil. » » Il marque une pause dans sa justification empressée, que le démon devine être davantage pour sa conscience que pour lui. « J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir mal agi… »

Ça le laisse pantois. Une telle bonté, un tel souci de bien-faire confronté à une telle compassion au point de donner une arme du Tout-Puissant à ceux qui L'ont défié, parce que son amour l'y pousse. L'ange avait agi en son âme et conscience, et Crowly est persuadé, non, convaincu, que rien, pas même Elle, n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce don. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Que ce soit Là-Haut, à une autre époque, ou depuis qu'il est reclus dans le Tréfonds **;** les autres anges avaient tous eu l'air mécaniques, froids, méthodiques, gentiment obéissants, agissant selon Sa volonté sans poser de question, haïssant les démons sans aucune forme de procès.

Qui est donc cet ange ? D'où sort-il ?

Il s'accroche à la seule chose de certaine dans sa situation actuelle : l'autre est un ange. Il s'appuie dessus pour reprendre le fil de la discussion.

« Oh, t'es un ange, je crois pas que tu puisses mal agir… » Il le pense vraiment, c'est l'essence même de ce qu'ils sont, de ce qu'il a été, lui aussi, avant. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été créés.

« Oh, merci, ça me soulage, j'étais vraiment préoccupé ! »

Et ça lui fait tout drôle de voir ce sourire qui étire les lèvres de l'ange, il en reste une seconde sans voix, devant cette démonstration de pur bonheur d'avoir, finalement, bien fait, ce visage qui s'éclaire de cette lumière qui sourde de sous sa peau, qui puise directement dans son âme. Il reste un instant interdit, donc.

« Moi aussi je suis préoccupé. Et si j'avais bien agi avec cette histoire de manger la pomme ? Un démon peut avoir de gros problème pour avoir bien agi. »

L'humain tue le lion, il ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention. Elle est toute portée vers cet ange particulier, concentré sur son aura, son essence, qui bouge sans cesse, évolue, se contorsionne, mais reste si chaude, si envoûtante, si réconfortante. Il est dévoré par l'envie de se métamorphoser et de se rouler en boule dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, tout contre la source de ce qu'il est, de ce dont il irradie.

« Ce serait marrant qu'on se soit tous les deux plantés, non ? Que moi j'ai bien agi et toi mal agi ! »

Il rit, il a dit ça pour se détendre lui, davantage que pour faire rire l'ange, parce que tout à coup, il est tout tendu, tout tarabiscoté. Il le regarde, quand même, parce qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher. Et là, il voit ce sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et un rire honnête, un peu étonné mais sincère, qui franchit ses lèvres, et ce son, et ce sourire, se gravent dans sa mémoire contre toute la meilleure volonté dont il aurait pu faire preuve, s'il l'avait vu venir. Sauf qu'il n'a rien vu venir. Il n'a pas vu venir cet ange et tout l'amour dont il est fait, qu'il dégage, dont il couve le monde.

Puis l'ange semble se rappeler qu'il parle à un démon, et surtout, qu'ils rient de la possibilité d'avoir bien raté leurs missions respectives.

« Non ! Ce ne serait pas marrant du tout. »

Une telle droiture. Un tel dévouement. Et un tel esprit ouvert, un tel amour universel. Lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sous leurs plumes, il s'approche, inconsciemment, de l'ange **;** et l'ange lui ouvre une aile.

Crowly rêve déjà de revoir ce sourire sur son visage.


End file.
